No PP
by Randamwriter
Summary: the life of danny as it would go without phantom planet


**A/N: this is my verison on how thing would progress if P.P. never happen. now if you want i have one that continues after** **P.P called "Life so far" check it out. please enjoy and review and comment. flames are welcome. **

**and i don't own DP just a fan of it. **

* * *

"The sky is clear, the stars are bright, and best of all no ghost out tonight. Looks like the perfect evening." Danny phantom laid back and floated through the air like he in a floating pool chair. And without warning he barely missed by plasma blast coming from below. "Hello ghost boy let's dance." Valerie said now chasing Danny on her board. Valerie several shots from a ecto-rifle with each hit barely hitting Danny as he narrowly avoided each shot until he looked and threw ectoplasm flash bang to blind her. Shortly stopping thinking his plan worked only to find out that she had darkened her visor to keep sight on him. "Nice trick ghost boy. Now let me show you a new one of mine." She held out her and made three small pyramids appear in her hand and threw them each one turned into a little drone fighter a gun and tracker on it.

Danny flew as fast as he could desperately try avoiding getting by the drones or Valerie. Danny got hit by Valerie started to fall and phased though the street hoping to get two seconds to change back in the sewers but the drones followed him via a manhole. "I see you." Valerie voice could be heard via the drones. Now chasing him though the sewers the drones keep up with him and blasting at will and keeping him on the ropes or pipes so to speak. Danny phased though another manhole heading back up. The drones followed but crash into the engine of a car. "Sweet one down two to go." Danny exclaimed before being grazed by Valerie herself. Danny went back to running and started to climb keep going higher and higher at vertical climb and after realising that her board wont stall he tried a tactic he came up with last week spilt in two and dive at max speed straight for her. He has each Danny twist and blurred past her knocked her off her board. And while the remaining two drones tailed Danny keep on him his moves until he came back together and the two drones crashed into themselves. Danny went invisible and bolted before she could get her barring.

"I starting to get more scarred of Valerie guys. She almost wasted me last night." Danny spoke closing his locker. "Well it's wasn't not like she was never a good hunter so to speak right?" Tucker spoke making light of the situation. "This wasn't just her shooting at me she made hunting drones that follow me out of that suit of hers." "Wait she made them out of suit. Awesome what else can it do?" Sam frown at tucker's positive outlook on this. "Be serious tucker if Valerie get's a hold of Danny she kill him or worse." Sam scoulded him. "We don't know anything about her new suit it could be way more dangerous than we even known. We need to be on our toes, you need to be on your toes Danny. With Valerie getting better means she getting more Lethal." And just as same finished Valerie was spotted out the corner of their eye as walked into home room.

At lunch the trio sat outside enjoys their brown bag lunches and without notice Danny ghost sense went off. "No way can't you go ghost not with Valerie going ready to go high tech ghost Rambo the second you show up!" Sam whispers in his ear so that Valerie and anybody else wouldn't hear them. "Sam I have to you know that. I'll just have to be real careful." Danny went under the table and changed but phased into the ground came out on the football field. "Okay gotta stay invisible now where that ghost is?" Danny flew slowly and causally. "Well lookie here two ghost for the price of one." "Valerie where is and that ghost and what you going to do with it?" Danny now visible to look her in the eye "I don't know yet but just keep in mind whatever this guy gets in be ten times less than what I'm going to do you." Valerie fired a few round at Danny who simply dodge trying to get the ghost in the capture gun at her hip. Danny flew in close but he was knocked back by the blast from an electric field. Recovering Danny tried to overwhelm her few a copies. Each tried a different tactic close quarters, long distance, and sneak attacks. Valerie's black belt proved better, her shields stood up, and she can find him without needed to see him. Danny almost gave up until he came up with a very bad idea. One copy when in like he was going to do close combat again while other came from behind and grab her ass full on and coped a feel . "I know a Ghost didn't NOT just try to get second base on ME!" Valerie send out another Taser field and the two copies dissipated and the real Danny shot up from underground and grab the guns realising the prison and put them in a fentom thermos. Lucky Valerie was too busy by the lunch bell to come after him. Which help keep Danny from being late back to class?

"You coped a feel to get away? Awww man I wish could have been there." Tucker falling back and laughing on Danny's bed until everyone gave him a death glare. "But really little bro you need to stay her at all cost even if it means no ghost hunting. And also..." Jazz slapped him hard across his face and Sam copied his sister. "I can't believe you something as low as playing grab hand to win a fight Danny. I'm very disappointed in you little brother." "Jazz you are the one and Sam are the ones who keep telling me to use my head more. And I figured that if I could spike her temper I could gain the upper hand in order to get the ghost away from her." The two ladies then became silent and shocked at Danny's logic with prove that he was both right and that he had won. Even though his two sore check said different. "Okay we'll give you that but her suit is still dangerous." "And the tech in that is both lethal and advanced. And from the fights you spoken of far it seem like she getting better and stronger." Both Sam and Tucker chimed in. All three new that this was no Valerie was no longer something can put off till later. "We need to make a plan little brother. A strategy of some kind just in case you do run into her again." Jazz tried to ponder on plan. "I do, it's called don't get shot/caught/killed." "A real plan Danny cause and no offense dude dumb luck that feel those heavenly mounds got you free, but it not happen next time bro." Tucker who started to act right spoke to Danny. "Absolutely Danny which is why I think one of us should be with you at all times." Jazz spoke making choice thinking that it is best for Danny. "What?! Guys I'll be fine and be careful I don't need chaperones."

"I can't believe you guys. You're being paranoid!" Danny said walking down the street with Sam as an escort. "Not my fault you were out voted. Plus be glad we talked Jazz out staying by you all the time and only when you're at home. Sam responded to Danny's outburst as the trio head to the arcade. From the arcade the three went to the mall, Nasty burger but order to go as they didn't want Danny any closer to Valerie. They ate in the park and finally the library. "You're on the clock. He's all yours Jazz." Tucker joked and they dropped Danny off. "Come now little brother Dad ordered pizza." After dinner Danny went upstairs and tried to relax with jazz at his side all the time. "Can you leave me alone for five minutes?" "You know I can't do that. I'm not letting let you out of my sight even if that means no ghost hunting." "Okay but can I have some privacy so I change my clothes?" "Alright but I'll be keeping an eye on you with the Fenton finder." Valerie who was doing ghost hunting ended up flying by Danny's house. "I wonder how's Danny's doing." Valerie spoke to her self-landing on the roof next door. She looked into his window and took a peep. As she looked Danny had begun to get undress. Looking at his slim yet muscular figure Valerie began to entice. "Wow did know you were built Danny you need quit wearing those baggy clothes and show off." Valerie moved in closer and continues to peep at Danny for longer. But as started to let her eyes wander on his body she began to notice the scars Danny had receive after two years of ghost fighting. Valerie used her mask to zoom in and began to study his scars as Valerie moved forward she forgotten that she was on the edge of building slipped. Lucky she caught herself but hopped on her board and flew away. "Danny what happen to you?"

Next day Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz spent Saturday going to the theaters. Jazz offer to drive both as a way to keep and sisterly eye on Danny and to watch a new documentary that was playing. Half way during the movie Danny ghost sense chose to end his fun. "You can't leave Valerie will on you in seconds." Sam whisper after seeing hid ghost breath. "No she won't she probably at work right now." "No dude she may I hacked into nasty burger computers and she had today off." "Well Tucker so what I gotta do this no matter what!" "Stop you clueless idiot!" Both tucker and Sam yelled out towards Danny who had disappeared has the usher came by to silence them.

Danny phase though and went out side where he stated to fly into air where he found out what cause his ghost sense to go off. Flying ghost pig was a clear sign that something was wrong in Danny's eyes. "And so you have wished it and so shall it be!" Danny snapped his head towards the catchphrase just in time to see a middle aged drunken man get knocked into side of a building by what seemed to a ghost version of Lalia Ali and Desiree fly away from the sight of Danny. Danny flew after Desiree chasing her down the street avoiding the wish made for an F-22 airplane. Danny flew around to cut of Desiree and when he does he sees her getting shot at with ghost shock net. "Valerie". Danny barely survived her the first two times and this time he knew she was stronger. So he wasn't making any chances he ran. Valerie chased after him both hunters leaving Desiree. The two hunters created a high speed aerial chase Danny did his best to shake off Valerie she chased him down following every move he made. Danny moved at such great speeds that they circle the whole city with in a matter of minutes. Danny knew that he could not beat her in speed so chose he too out maneuver her. Danny turned intangible and phased though trees and buildings, when finally he phased though the mouth of a nasty burger billboard. After he phased though he looked back to see if she had blasted though, flown around, or just plain hit it. But the wasn't, he went to check on her thinking she was going to attack him but he was wrong. What he saw was a portal to the ghost and Valerie just flew into.

* * *

**A/N: thank you reading please review and also side note that billboard is the same one used in P.P **


End file.
